


W T F

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Soobin-Centric, Crack, Funny, Gen, Huening Kai-Centric, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: I don't even know how this happened it just did_Hyuka heard weird sounds coming from the hyungs room.What are Soobin and Taehyun doing? Nah, scratch that, he knows damn well what they're doing
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	W T F

Hueningkai squeals in pure happiness when he finally found his old lyrics book hidden deep in some long forgotten storage boxes. He had came up with a melody and remembered writing some lyrics that would fit it. 

The bright boy skips happily out of his room, he tucks the book into his bag. "Hyung! I'm going to the studio!" He calls out to Yeonjun who was on his phone in the living room. "Okay, take care Kai" Hueningkai nods and begins to move out of the tiny corridor and towards their front door.

_"Ngghh...aaahh hyung~"_

The boy's entire body freezes up when he heard the sound. It sounded like....Taehyun? It was a little high pitch than normal, and is he....moaning? Hueningkai's cheeks had tints of pink as his mind supplies what could it entails. He quickly shakes his head and slap himself, ew Hyuka get yourself together!

_"Mmmmhhh.....hyung please....it hurts"_

He peeks to see Yeonjun still unbothered, probably because he couldn't hear it. Hyuka wants to slap himself again, why is he thinking of such thoughts?!?! He somehow finds himself gluing his ears to the door of....wait Soobin and Yeonjun's room?! 

If Yeonjun is out there then......

_"Stop squirming, relax, it'll feel better in a minute"_

_"Mmhh...hyung please......Soobin hyung...."_

Holy shit holy shit holy shit. What is going ON in there? What is Soobin and Taehyun doing?! Actually the maknae has a pretty good idea what's happening on the other side of this door but is having a hard time believing it's Soobin who's um......for the lack of better word.......ruining Taehyun. 

The vocalist's voice suddenly spikes a note higher followed by a gasp and a whine. Damn is this boy noisy.

_"Oh god, Soobin hyung. Faster!!"_

_"Maybe if you stop being a whiny brat"_

Hueningkai curses when he feels himself getting a little too interested with the situation. He should be doing something, break down the door and stop the action, call Yeonjun over. But why isn't he moving? Seriously, fuck teenage hormones.

Come on Hueningkai, he has to fight the damn hormones. He's supposed to be cute and pure and-

_"Ah ah ah AH! Hyung!"_

_"Keep it down! The others might hear us"_

Perhaps, Hueningkai was soo invested on listening in to realize Beomgyu walked over out of curiosity. It puzzles him seeing Hueningkai sticking himself onto the door like he wanted to become one with it, "Hyuka what are you-"

_"Hyung-Fuck! Please go faster, I can't take it anymore"_

Beomgyu slap a hand over his mouth in shock, and also to stop himself from screaming out a curse cuz what the fuck was that. Please don't fucking tell him its what he thinks it is.

_"Taehyun, I might just leave you right-"_

_"No no no no no hyung don't!! Please! Please! I'll be good"_

Beomgyu lowers himself to crouch next to Hyuka, his eyes bulging as he whispers "Are they.....doing what I think they're doing?" Hueningkai's face turn as red as a tomato. "Maybe?" The maknae's voice is shaky.

_"Good, now back to bed"_

Beomgyu's face scrunch up in disbelief "Can Soobin even fit inside-Hey" Hueningkai pushes him till he falls over, "Don't say things like that hyung!" Kai whispers shouts, face redder than ever. "If you hadn't noticed, we are literally listening to them doing the thing-" 

"Who's doing what thing?" 

The two maknae line jumps at the sight of Yeonjun towering over their crouched figures. The elder looked quite concern and confused. And of course, it took seconds for him to pick up the high pitchy moaning from the other side of the door. 

_"Ah!...Soobin hyuuunngg....please!"_

_"I'm nearly there"_

There's short raspy breaths could be heard from behind the door, one that belongs to a certain maknae, Yeonjun's eyes widen in both shock and horror. Unlike the two, his legs automatically rushes to the door and he slams it open in a haste. "SOOBIN!! What are you doing to our baby Taehyunnie!?!?"

The other two stumble in as well, only to see that it really wasn't what they thought at all because both boys are fully clothed.

Soobin stared at Yeonjun like he grew a second head, hands busy fumbling over Taehyun's foot with bandages. Taehyun is laying down on the bottom bunk, his head shot up in alarm at the sudden barge. The two stared back at their members like deers caught in headlights.

"I am.....bandaging his foot?" Soobin nods towards the opened first aid kit.

The vocalist had went on a jog, only to somehow scrape his foot a little too badly, limp his way back home, had Soobin nearly fainted when he saw Taehyun trying to peel off bloody socks of his foot. The leader of course nagged at him about safety and then helps him out. 

It was left untreated for too long so every movement seems to hurt, and Soobin learn that day that Kang Taehyun has zero tolerance for physical pain, that or Taehyun is in the mood of being an overdramatic little brat. 

Soobin guesses the lack of babying him might play some sort of role in the sudden attitude shift. The leader made a mental note to dote on the younger more so when time comes, he's not acting like an attention deprived toddler pulling all his cards to get every ounce of Soobin's attention.

The boy keep moaning and whining about it being painful and yelling at Soobin to move faster so it would be over quickly. Tsk tsk, Taehyun is damn lucky Soobin loves him to death and also that he's cute, otherwise Soobin doesn't think he could put up with the younger.

Soobin wanted to take things slow as to not hurt the boy even more, but even the greatest patients thins put. Fed up with the noises and he threatened to leave Taehyun hanging and moves to leave (ofc he's not really leaving, it was just to get Tae to shut up), only for Taehyun to panic and start crying. Bad move. The younger even moved from the bed and limp on one foot to grab him.

Geez, was he always this childlike? Like a panicked mother, he quickly holds the maknae, sooth him and guide Taehyun back to the bed and continue his work, at least Taehyun isn't being too noisy anymore. Then all of the sudden, Yeonjun came in.

Now there's true concern on Yeonjun's face, more specifically towards Tae's foot. But his face also heated up at what he initially thought they were doing. "Kai, Gyu? Why are your faces so red? Please don't tell me you both have fever" Soobin finishes up bandaging Taehyun and walks over to place a palm on both of their necks and foreheads. 

"N-no we...we're fine" Beomgyu stammers out, his mind rushing to cleanse out all the suggestive images. Hyuka nods viciously, he was worse at keeping his facial expressions in tact, the Hawaiian boy is a blushing flustered mess. 

Taehyun narrows his eyes suspiciously, eyes craning back to his foot and those two "What did you think we were doing?" Taehyun questions them with a raised eyebrow. "OH LOOK MY STUDIO IS CALLING ME BYE HYUNGS BYE TAEHYUNNIE GET WELL SOON" and Hyuka dissappears in a flash.

He was so not having that conversation, not now, not ever.

Now it was Yeonjun and Beomgyu's turn to be interrogated. Yeonjun whistled innocently, eyes not meeting Soobin's demanding ones, "I...... thought you were......giving him a good time" Yeonjun makes out while looking embarrassed. 

Would Soobin even understand? Probably? None of them are really all that innocent but Soobs and Taehyun could be considered as the purest ones amongst them. A wonder really, with how much Taehyun loves to surf and read on the web, he never showed any indicator he's been in the.....weird side.....of Naver. 

Soobin however, gets embarrassed too easily and avoids stuff like that like a plague. If only the fans knew how much Hueningkai knew about 'things' but hey you can't blame teenagers for being too curious, that happens to everyone at some point in their lives. 

"Good ... time? What do you-oh OH MY GOD HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK?!?! OF COURSE NOT EWWW THAT'S GROSS HYUNG!"

Taehyun who only watches silently speaks up, still in his confusion " I still don't get it?" His innocent orbs blank for a minute as he tried to recall today's events and thought of whatever they were thinking. Nope, nada, nothing seems out of place. 

He wonders curiously while watching Soobin at the verge of choking Yeonjun for even thinking of it. Both in a accusing competition of some sort. "To be fair, I was about to stop you if it had been the case" Yeonjun defends, "Stop me? How could you even think I would do such a thing to Taehyunnie!"

Beomgyu sighs, well if none of those idiots are going to do it, he might as well put Taehyun out of his confusion. He should at least know what sexual intercourse is right? No harm done. Beongyu walks over, sits next the the 2nd maknae and leans in to whispers "We all thought Soobin was fucking you good" 

Making Taehyun scream and shoves Beomgyu away from him, instant epiphany wash over him. A strangled sound escapes him and he glares at the others in pure disgust, "YALL ARE NASTIES!!" he screeches, face quickly turning red. 

"UM HELLO? I AM A VICTIM TOO HERE" Soobin whines. "GET OUT!!" Taehyun screams throwing a pillow at Soobin. "Hold on, this is my room-" but Taehyun kept throwing whatever he could grab which are the many plushies and extra pillows. 

The three other rushes out instantly to escape his wrath, "Misunderstandings aside, what is with that boy today?" Yeonjun questions, obviously caught on Taehyun's unusual demeanor. "How should I know?! He's been at it since I start helping him out"

"Maybe he's on period" Beomgyu gets a flick from Yeonjun "He's a guy you idiot" Beomgyu glared back, "Okay then, man period" another flick. "He's probably just acting out cuz we haven't been coddling him enough. Just baby him more and he'll go back to normal" Soobin supplies, he's so freaking exhausted from dealing with all this bullcrap in a day.

"Are we not going to talk about how Hyuka knows more than Tae-" Soobin swiftly grabs Beomgyu by his shoulder, and using another hand to open the door to the maknae line's room. He practically flings Beomgyu into the room and shutstge door. All the while with a poker face.

"I need a break-No, a fucking vacation" the leader mumbles. Yeonjun slowly backs away, damn it, why did no one told him it was 'Act OOC' day.


End file.
